


POST-METRO : 2106

by siizenn



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, following the book
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siizenn/pseuds/siizenn
Summary: 2106. Le monde, tel un phœnix, s'est relevé de ses cendres. La radioactivité a grandement baisser, les monstres mutants ne sont que de lointains souvenir et les rescapés des métros anti radiations guérissent de leur syndrome du survivant.Mais Artyom n'a rien connu de tel. Né après tout cela, il a eut la chance d'apparaître comme le dernier espoir d'une humanité révolue. Mais où réside le danger dans un monde où les mutants radioactifs ont complètement disparus ? Et le fameux Métro Moscovite a t-il encore dévoiler tout ses secrets ?
Kudos: 1





	POST-METRO : 2106

**Genres :** Science Fiction, Aventure

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Metro 2033 appartient à Dmitri Glukhovski.

* * *

**_POST-METRO : 2106_**

* * *

_\- CHAPITRE I -_

**I've seen that face before**

* * *

Le père adoptif d'Artyom n'a jamais voulu qu'il intègre les rangs de la faculté. Comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, celui-ci voulait que le jeune homme parte travailler le plus tôt possible afin de reconstruire ce monde post-apocalyptique. Mais Artyom n'a jamais été doué avec ses mains. Il sait manier un couteau, parce qu'on lui a forcé à savoir, mais le reste est bien trop compliqué pour lui. Il pourrait apprendre à conduire un quelconque véhicule, à se servir parfaitement d'un M4 et à faire comme les cow-boys - au lieu de jouer à être un. Mais c'est comme ordonner à un poisson de voler, cela ne sert à rien.

Au début, Artyom pensait être influencé par son meilleur ami, Jeniya. Il a la chance d'avoir des parents assez compréhensifs, mais également peu soucieux de son avenir. N'étant pas le seul enfant, ses géniteurs auront toujours la possibilité de se rabattre vers un bambin plus talentueux que leur fils bien trop rêveur (comme par exemple, la petite Léna). Mais après réflexion, le jeune homme ne s'est pas sentit forcé, en aucun cas. Il n'est pas certain de la conviction que porte Jeniya en ses études et s'il a conscience de la chance qu'il a, mais pour lui, c'est tout autre chose.

Artyom discerne quelque chose dans ses tripes quand il frôle le sol de son Université. Peut-être ressent-il les dernières particules de radiations pénétrer son corps, ou bien ce mélange de mal-être et d'excitation provoqué par ce sentiment d'insécurité. À chaque fois qu'il longe les murs des bâtiments restaurés après la guerre contre le nucléaire, qu'il regarde le ciel toujours un peu trop gris par la fenêtre, ou bien qu'il s'assoie sur un banc fraîchement rénové, Artyom se sent unique. Il se sent comme un Élu.

Mais il a l'impression qu'il le serait encore plus s'il réussissait à intégrer ce cours hautement privé dont tout le monde parle.

Artyom veut être au centre de l'action, vers sa zone la plus concentrée et le plus pur possible. Et il a comme l'impression que celle-ci se trouve ici, entre les quatre murs de cet amphithéâtre situé au sous-sol et fermé à clé. Le gens en parle comme une si cela s'apparentait à une légende, un cours mélangeant mythe et réalité et faisant miraculeusement promouvoir ses participants en meilleurs élèves de la faculté. Jeniya avait même plaisanté en disant qu'il avait grandement besoin de s'y inscrire (ses notes ne décollent pas les deux chiffres), mais que ce cours secret était sûrement réservé aux élèves de bonnes familles et aux relations de haute sphère. Le père adoptif d'Artyom est assez côtoyé dans les environs et renommé en tant qu'assistant au renouveau mondial - un titre bien trop exagéré - mais pas assez pour déposer des billets sous les tables ou bien faire participer son fils adoptif à un cours gardé secret.

Mais il y a quelque chose qui attire le jeune homme là-bas. Une aura, un ressenti ou bien même une intuition. Et c'est bien dans un monde se reconstruisant perpétuellement que celle-ci est la plus utile...

Alors entre deux classes, le souffle court et les jambes tiraillées par la douleur d'avoir traversé toute l'université afin d'arriver à temps, Artyom s'est dirigé vers ce fameux cours. Et la rumeur disait vrai, celui-ci se déroule bien entre l'horaire de quatorze heure trente et seize heure pile. Ou bien est-ce plus tôt ? Artyom n'est pas sûr que les gens se trouvant dans la salle viennent d'arriver. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas une heure simple. La moitié des personnes ici présentes ont sûrement dû sacrifier leur emploi du temps d'origine pour participer à ce cours. Cet amphithéâtre fermé à double tour en vaut-il la peine ? À travers la petite fenêtre à la vitre floue centrée au milieu de la porte lourde, le jeune homme ne peut qu'observer une masse s'amasser sur les bancs et tables de l'amphithéâtre. Au fond, il aperçoit une silhouette masculine se mouvoir dans la salle, mais ni plus ni moins. Aucun son ne ce distinct, pas même la voix du professeur ou bien les stylos des élèves frottant le papier blanc. Dans un espoir frivole, Artyom pose sa main sur la poignée tout en essayant de l'actionner. Mais en vain... Le bruit du verrou se bloquant face à sa tentative lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Et celui-ci s'accentue quand une personne de l'administration à l'air strict et autoritaire lui demande de déguerpir du couloir au plus vite.

Retournant sur ses pas, Artyom repense aux stylos silencieux et à cette silhouette masculine se balançant avec agilité dans la pièce. Le jeune homme veut en savoir plus, coûte que coûte.

* * *

La nuit passe, les rêves dystopiques et macabres s'enchaînent de façon distordue et Artyom n'arrive plus à effacer de sa tête le bruit du verrou se bloquant contre la poignée. Il aimerait bien en parler à Soukhoï - son père adoptif - tout en lui tirant les vers du nez pour savoir s'il y aurait une quelconque possibilité pour lui d'intégrer un cours de plus. Mais le jeune homme connaît déjà la réponse. Il n'est pas sûr que Soukhoï en soit capable, et même s'il le pouvait, ses rides deviendraient encore plus profondes rien qu'en voyait l'excitation d'Artyom s'accroître face à un cours supplémentaire. Son père adoptif n'aime définitivement pas l'entrain qu'il porte envers les études. Il l'imagine toujours dans un métier plus convenable et plus utile pour la Nation. Quelque chose aidant vraiment, permettant à la population de se relever plus rapidement de ces années sombres et inhumaines. Quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre fier. Mais il ne voit pas en lui la relève qu'il espère tant et le considère, injustement, comme un nigaud. Soukhoï ne comprend pas que c'est ce manque de confiance envers Artyom qui pousse celui-ci à entreprendre les aventures les plus folles et des directions opposées à lui. Le jeune homme est bouillant d'énergie, il commence à peine à vivre selon sa propre volonté et juge insensé de mener une existence végétative de travailleur à l'usine, nettoyeur de débris radioactif ou militaire endoctriner, sans jamais vouloir savoir un peu plus loin que son nez. La volonté de s'enfuir du foyer familial grandissait en lui jour après jour, à mesure qu'il comprenait à quel sort lui réservait son père adoptif. La carrière d'ouvrier conjuguée à celle de père de famille nombreuse révulse Artyom au plus haut point.

Leur désaccord sur son avenir est bien l'une des principales raisons de son départ du foyer familial. Dès l'instant où il l'a pu, le jeune homme a donc prit ses jambes à son cou et s'est installé en ville - où les radiations sont plus lourdes, mais la liberté bien présente. Soukhoï n'a jamais contesté ce choix, il a toujours voulu qu'Artyom devienne un homme indépendant et mature. Mais secrètement, il aimerait bien que son fils adoptif vienne lui rendre visite plus souvent. Les sous-entendus de cette proposition qui paraît toujours un peu grotesque aux yeux d'Artyom n'ont jamais réellement manqué. Mais même s'il le pouvait, le jeune homme n'est pas sûr de s'y tenir. Il éprouve envers Soukhoï un amour mélangeant respect et admiration - bien loin d'un se qualifiant de paternel. Un père adoptif n'est pas tout à fait un père, pas même un parent - mais cela ne s'en tient qu'à là. L'idée de quitter la ville toutes les semaines pour retourner dans un endroit qu'il ne lui inspire rien de bon n'est définitivement pas dans ses objectifs. Artyom aime la liberté qu'il a réussi à établir ici et sa soif de connaissance constamment nourrie. Pour rien au monde il ne délaissera cela pour les reproches de son père adoptif ou bien les souvenirs amers que lui provoque son ancienne maison. La seule chose qui lui manque réellement est le goût fort et parfumé du thé local provenant de chez lui...

Après une heure de route, la ville se dresse enfin devant ses yeux. C'est un miracle que Soukhoï se soit approprié une voiture en ces temps où les plus simples outils et besoins sont minimes (Artyom est toujours surpris en voyant à quel point son père adoptif sait jouer de ses relations.). Elle est un peu fragile et le carburant coûte une somme astronomique, mais c'est une chance qu'elle tienne encore debout. Les pièces de construction non détruites par les bombes nucléaires ou bien rongées par le temps sont tellement rares qu'Artyom se sent privilégié en contemplant le paysage par la vitre.

Dans sa doudoune verte, un petit chiot essaye de l'imiter. Le jeune homme ouvre les pans de sa veste et la tête de l'animal sort en trompe, tout en collant son museau humide contre la fenêtre.

"Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Andreï t'as refilé cette bête. Et si elle avait des puces ? Ou des vers ?" Demande Sourkoï en toisant du regard le pauvre chiot.

Artyom regarde lui aussi son nouvel ami tout en lui grattant le haut de sa tête. Il se souvient encore de la semaine dernière, où ses amis bien plus âgés que lui : Andreï et Piotr s'étaient aventuré avec lui quelques instants dans les rues nocturnes, vides et campagnardes de leur ancien village. Croyant aux rumeurs et aux légendes les plus folles, Piotr avait pris peur en entendant des bruits étranges mélangeant gargouillements et reniflements s'étendre jusqu'à la forêt, un peu plus loin. L'on disait souvent que les monstres mutants et radioactifs d'il y a soixante-trois ans n'avaient jamais réellement disparu dans les parages. Et c'est vrai que le danger persiste toujours un peu - les frontières sont strictement surveillées, même fermées quelques fois, et plusieurs villes du pays restent encore inexplorées et inconnues. Mais Piotr a toujours été du genre méfiant et têtu, quelque chose qu'il partage avec Andreï. Celui-ci lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien, d'une manière un peu plus rude et vulgaire, et s'était aventuré vers les premiers buissons - la naissance de cette forêt où personne n'ose y poser les pieds. Quelques minutes plus tard, où seuls les sifflements et les paroles rassurantes destinées à son interlocuteur invisible résonnèrent, Andreï refit surface avec un petit chiot dans les mains.

La première chose que vit Artyom fut l'animal tremblant, mouillé des pieds à la tête, incroyablement sale et dont le pelage en lambeaux avait une couleur indéterminée. Piotr articula un peu près le même discours que son père adoptif, mais avec plus de dégoût et de peur dans la voix. Et Andreï lui répondu sèchement en lui disant qu'une bête au regard si larmoyant ne pouvait être qu'inoffensif et en aucun cas lié aux monstres mutants bouffeur de vaches. Le débat s'était vite terminé et le retour vers leurs maisons plus rapide que prévu. Arrivé à quelques pas de la sienne, Andreï avait soudainement avoué à Artyom qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de cette petite bête. L'environnement à l'usine ne permettrait pas à un chiot de s'épanouir pleinement et il jugea que la vie privilégiée de son ami était plus convenable pour lui. Artyom lui répondu qu'il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'une bête pareille (les incertitudes et la paranoïa de Piotr lui revenaient en tête.) et son ami plus âgé que lui le taquina en lui disant qu'un gros cerveau aux mains lisses et propres comme lui allait bien trouver une solution.

Et il vrai que c'est beaucoup moins difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

"Si elle en avait, j'aurais déjà contaminé toute la ville." Rétorque doucement Artyom tout en ébouriffant le pelage du chiot.

"Qui dit que tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, hein ?"

C'est impossible. Il est vrai qu'Artyom ne porte pas son ancienne vie dans son cœur, mais son vieux patelin à quand même une place spéciale. Les habitants, qu'ils soient de la ville ou bien de la campagne, sont tellement prévoyant - à la limite de la paranoïa - qu'il est presque impossible de contamination une population entière. Les tests anti-radioactivité, les vaccins aux noms complexes et les masques chirurgicaux ou à gaz font maintenant parti de leur quotidien. Il arrive même qu'Artyom, à travers les rares postes de télévision se trouvant dans les rues, aperçoit des hommes et des femmes habillées d'uniformes grotesques et ultra-voyants. Les journalistes les décrivent comme les explorateurs ultimes, ceux qui parcourent le pays le visage confiné sous leurs énormes masques à gaz, à la recherche de ressources et de vie humaine. On les appelle souvent les descendants des _Stalkers_ du Métro ; la relève, ceux prêt à tout pour la reconstruction de l'humanité.

"Dépêche-toi Artyom. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas l'air de la ville."

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Précipitamment, il ouvre sa portière et rejoint son père adoptif tout en ajustant son masque au-dessus de son nez. Le petit chiot se dégage de son emprise et laisse le vent presque glacial frappé son museau. Compatissant avec le petit animal, Artyom referme sa doudoune tout en balayant ses longues mèches de cheveux devant son visage. Il rejoint rapidement Soukhoï, à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Tiens, n'oublie pas ton sac."

Le jeune homme obéit à Soukhoï et laisse pendant un instant son regard balayer les environs. L'entrée de son Université est encore remplie de monde, même à une heure aussi tardive. Les quelques militaires finissent leur patrouille nocturne et les élèves rentrent déjà chez eux. Artyom les envie secrètement et se délecte déjà du lit moelleux de son dortoir qu'il s'apprête à revoir dans peu de temps.

Mais entre deux mouvements de tête, quelque chose l'interpelle soudainement. Au loin, vers l'aile gauche de l'entrée, à quelques mètres de l'accueil, une silhouette semble l'espionner. Masculine et intrigante, Artyom se demande pendant un instant s'il ne rêve pas.

"Et n'oublie pas de me rendre visite, jeune homme."

La tape dans le dos de Soukhoï surprend une nouvelle fois Artyom. Mais il réussit malgré tout à sourire doucement, tout en hochant de la tête. Cette phrase au goût amer a le don de lui laisser un léger pincement au cœur. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne sait pas s'il sera capable de revenir le voir deux semaines de suite. Son sac sur une épaule et son chiot noyé sous la chaleur de sa doudoune, Artyom observe silencieusement la voiture de son père adoptif partir au loin.

Mais sa marche rapide vers son dortoir est soudainement interrompue par une présence arrivant vers lui. Automatiquement, Artyom ralentit et sent même ses jambes s'arrêter toutes seules. Il ne ressent pas de la peur, ni même du stress, juste de l'étonnement et un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Avec attention, il reconnaît la silhouette au loin qu'il avait aperçu quelques instants plus tôt. De haute taille, solidement bâti, aux épaules larges et à l'air aguerri.

"Excuse-moi de te déranger. Tu as quelques minutes ?" Sa voix est grave, bien plus profonde que celle de son père adoptif et Artyom croit en avoir des frissons.

Il hoche simplement de la tête, tout en s'immobilisant complètement. À la lumière des rares lampadaires de mercures éclairant les alentours, Artyom peut apercevoir le visage strict et très masculin de son interlocuteur dont le crâne est complètement rasé, mais la fine barbe bien taillée. Il est habillé sobrement, comme si son but premier est de se fondre dans la masse, et semble porter un manteau chaud et de qualité supérieur, ce qui est très rare ici.

"Tu connais Soukhoï ? C'est impoli de ma part de demander ça, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous observer au loin."

"Sacha ? Euh... Oui, c'est mon père adoptif." Répond honnêtement l'intéressé. Soukhoï lui avait toujours demandé de l'appeler tonton Sacha lorsqu'il avait recueilli, venant même à regretter ce choix au fil des ans.

"Eh bah... Ton père adoptif. Ça, pour une nouvelle..."

Le murmure de l'homme ne lui présage rien de bon. Le silence s'étirant de plus en plus, un tas de questions et d'inquiétudes se bousculent dans la tête d'Artyom. Doit-il prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Mais la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit et la sensation de gêne qu'il ressent en s'imaginant à quel point il doit paraître ridicule avec son chiot contre sa poitrine et ses cheveux mi-longs mal coiffés.

"Et... Et comment vous appelez-vous ?" Décide de demander Artyom, voulant briser le silence.

Les sourcils de l'autre se haussent soudainement. "Moi ? Comment je m'appelle ? Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?"

"Bah, pour transmettre à Sacha... Enfin, à Soukhoï que vous avez demandé de ses nouvelles."

En signe de réponse, l'homme sourit doucement tout en sortant de sa poche ce qui semble être un paquet de cigarettes. Quelque chose de rare, poussant la curiosité d'Artyom à son paroxysme. La lumière du briquet réussit même à l'aveugler, ce qui parait ridicule.

"D'accord. Pour ça... Hunter. Dis-lui que Hunter a demandé de ses nouvelles. Le chasseur. Passe-lui le bonjour."

Artyom reste silencieux pendant un moment. Il ne sait pas s'il est assez à l'aise pour lui dire que ce n'est pas un nom ou bien pour lui demander plus d'informations : est-ce alors un nom de famille ou bien un surnom ? Mais la fumée de tabac à le don de l'envelopper dans un malaise constant.

"Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Artyom."

"Bien. Comme ça, on se connaît. Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion d'apprendre à nous connaître davantage. Et dans peu de temps. Porte toi bien."

Saluant Artyom d'un clin d'œil complice et en posant sa lourde main sur son épaule, le prénommé Hunter le dépasse et s'engouffre dans l'ombre, ou les lampadaires cessent d'exercer leur dominance sur la rue.

Hunter...

Ce n'est pas un nom qu'on oublie facilement, ni même un visage. Le jeune homme a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais ses souvenirs restent flous. Et le froid se lovant dans ses vêtements ont le don de ralentir ses neurones. Alors le pas encore plus pressé et la boule au ventre, Artyom se dépêche de rentrer chez lui, sans réussir à faire disparaître cette odeur de tabac collé à ses vêtements.


End file.
